


Rodney & Dorian McKay [ft. John] (Fan Art & Podfic Cover)

by randommindtime



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Rodney has a kid, fanfic illustration, john is smitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7926811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randommindtime/pseuds/randommindtime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an illustration I did for the podfic cover of LibraryChick94's reading of Respoftw's amazing The Universe and Human Stupidity, where Rodney suddenly has a son and John is only just a little bit smitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rodney & Dorian McKay [ft. John] (Fan Art & Podfic Cover)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [respoftw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Universe and Human Stupidity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7137986) by [respoftw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw). 
  * Inspired by [The Universe and Human Stupidity [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7926013) by [librarychick_94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94). 



[ ](https://randommindtime.smugmug.com/Fan-Art/i-9NHNjLH/A)


End file.
